Family
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: A look into the relations of the Tachibana and Chitose siblings


Title: Family Relations

Gen

Disclaimer: My sandbox is that way, I just play in Konomi's

Miyuki tapped the bench next to her as she watched her brother and his friend play tennis. Mom was always so scared about how wild Sen-nii and Kippei-nii got when playing but Miyuki thought it was cool. It was almost like watching a sentai show except with less spandex and more banter. Though tennis did have some spandex, she knew Sen-nii wore spandex under his shorts some times because he thought they rode up. Maybe Kippei-nii did too.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Miyuki turned to look up at An as the older girl flopped onto the bleachers beside her.

"If Kippei-nii wears spandex shorts under his tennis shorts sometimes." An gave her a weird look before shrugging.

"Sometimes. I think it's when his manly dignities been impinged or something." An looked at the courts, scanning the play going on. "How long have they been at it?" Miyuki checked her stopwatch.

"Almost 40 minutes now, and they're only on the second game. You were late." An nodded absently, fishing a stick of gum out of her bag and popping it in her mouth.

"I ran into a boy from class. He wanted to talk." Miyuki turned the gum down when An offered it. Sen-nii said that bubblegum would rot his teeth and then he'd never get dates. Of course Sen-nii said a lot of things, like natto being good for her and if Miyuki didn't eat it she'd never get breasts like the pink sentai on TV. Miyuki thought that her brother was lying, but she ate her natto anyway.

"Did he ask you out?" The ball slammed past Tachibana when the other turned at Miyuki's question.

"What? An? You're not dating that class president are you?"

"Hey!" Chitose tossed a tennis ball at Tachibana's head, hitting the other on the mole in the middle of his forehead. "Pay attention to the game!"

"Like you should talk." Tachibana threw the tennis ball back, Chitose blocking with his racket. "What was it you were mooning over yesterday?"

"I wasn't **mooning**," Chitose wrinkled his nose, crossing his arms and tapping one foot. "I was thinking about Algebra class! There was this interesting problem…."

"You weren't even awake in Algebra!" Both teens had approached the net by now and were shouting directly in each other's faces. Miyuki hit the stop button on the stop button on the stopwatch.

"I don't think they'll ever finish a match." An mused as Miyuki wrote down the time and number of games her brother and Tachibana had played that day.

"I dunno. They get pretty far sometimes." Closing her notebook Miyuki put it back in her backpack. Tachibana had grabbed a hold of her brother's shirt and Sen-nii had a hand on his shoulder, keeping the blond still but shouting just as loudly as Tachibana was.

"Nope. They'll keep playing half finished matches until they're too old to play tennis and then they'll take up something like shougi or go." An nodded sagely, but her eyes were twinkling. "And we'll have to be there to record how far into the match they get."

"I don't intend to be around when my brother's old!" Miyuki shouted. "I'm going to move across the country so me and my husband can have some peace!" She had no doubt that Senrii would always be on her doorstep, bugging her husband and making sure Miyuki was being treated right.

"You could just marry someone your brother liked." An stated reasonably. "Like nii-san."

"…" Miyuki considered that for a second. "Kippei-nii I'm going to marry you when I grow up!" The fight on the court came to an abrupt halt as both boys turned to give their sister's wide eyes. "And An-chan you can marry Sen-nii, I give you permission."

An giggled a little at the imperious tone. "Well then. I guess I'll have to marry him. Because Kippei will no doubt irritate my own husband, so I'll pick someone who likes being irritated."

"If you lay a finger on my sister," Chitose stated calmly, turning to look at Tachibana, "I will chop off a dear part of your anatomy."

"Same." Tachibana let go of Chitose's shirt both boys stepping back and picking up their rackets. "I think it was your serve?"

Miyuki took out her notebook; it looked like they'd be late for dinner again.


End file.
